post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla is a mutated Iguana and a roleplay character used by MechaZero101. Backstory Zilla was a normal Iguana, until it was mutated by nuclear testing on the island it was in. Zilla sunk some boats and fed on fish, preferably tuna, until it appeared in New York city. Zilla was mostly passive, not attacking unless provoked. Zilla laid it's eggs in the Madison Square building, leaving while it's young hatch, a new age for the Zillian species was right around the corner. Afraid of their rapid reproduction, the military blew up the Madison Square building, incinerating the hatchlings inside. Zilla, furious over the death of it's children, chased after their killers, not knowing that one has survived. When on the Golden Gates bridge, he was shot down by the military and fell down the bridge to his apparent doom. However, he has survived the encounter that night and swam away. Zilla swam to an island which was full of radiation, and fed on it, causing him to grow in size and and become overall stronger, it also granted him the ability to fire a green fiery Atomic Breath from his mouth. Currently, Zilla swims around and hides, fleeing away from the Gior and their Mecha units. Personality Zilla is extremely intelligent, knowing when to attack and when to retreat. Zilla is also kind if treated with the same kindness. However, Zilla does not consider the fatal consequences of his actions if his rage is blinding him. Abilities Zilla= *'Fire Breath:' He can breath some sort of gassy flames that can ignite anything on fire. *'Agility:' Zilla is very agile. *'Strength:' Though not the strongest, Zilla is still strong. *'Bite Force:' Zilla has a powerful biteforce. *'Tail:' His tail is strong enough to knock Mechas down. *'Claws & Teeth:' He can use his claws and teeth for close combat. *'Jumping:' Zilla is capable of leaping high. *'Atomic Breath:' He can fire a blue-ish green Atomic Breath from his maw. |-|Overloaded Zilla= . *'The same abilities stated before only enhanced' *'Green Atomic Breath:'He can fire a stronger atomic breath colored green. *'Enhanced Fire Breath:' His fire breath is enhanced in which it becomes green and has acidic after effects. *'Radiation:' His body emits powerful radiation that can render the area uninhabitable. |-|Cyber-Zilla= *'The same as Zilla's abilities only stronger' *'Plasma Missiles:' He can fire plasma missiles from the canons on his dorsal plates. *'Blue Atomic Breath:' He can fire a blue atomic breath from his maw which has an electric after effect. *'Electric Slash:' His cybernetic arm's claws are electricity powered, making them do more damage. *'Thrusters:' He has thrusters on his body that grant him temporary flight, and can also be used to dash. Trivia * That's a lot of fish. * The Cyber-Zilla and Zilla designs used in his abilities section are made by Matt Frank. * Zilla's Overloaded form's design is from a mod in the game Ark: Survival Evolved Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Zilla Category:Neutral Category:MechaZ101's Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Characters (MechaZero101)